In an optical instrument (such as a camera, a microscope, etc.) or during an optical experiment, it is often necessary to controllably and selectively break a light circuit. A solution to the problem is offered, for instance, by devices consisting of a number of metal blades, which are arranged in a circle in the shape of a diaphragm, and which can be mechanically closed together, one over the other, similar to an iris diaphragm yet in a way that allows the circuit path to be completely broken. These circuit breakers can be powered and controlled electrically. This type of circuit breaker is offered, for instance, by the Melles Griot (catalogue p. 29.22, 1999), and it is designed for single-circuit systems.
In principle, it is possible with these elements to produce a circuit breaker system for more than one circuit, by means of the parallel arrangement of a number of circuit breakers. Yet this requires a greater expense for electronic control and diaphragm mechanics, since a number of diaphragms have to be provided, synchronized, and controlled by means of this complicated mechanism.
Therefore, it is the aim of this invention to provide a circuit breaker system for at least two circuits, which will prove less costly in terms of mechanics and electronic control.